A Tale of a Queen
by Happy Bunny904
Summary: A young queen must save her peaceful kingdom from a vengeful demon by approaching Lord Elrond and the rulers of other kingdoms for help. Possibly, might involve Legolas. Read and Review please!
1. Entry One

Disclaimer: So far, I own most of the characters and places but the rest is JRR Tolkien¡¯s. 

This is kinda loosely based on Star Wars: Phantom Menace, from Queen Amidala¡¯s point of view.

Entry One

Location: City of Amdahl, Royal Palace of Arnmitore

For the first time in my reign as Queen of Iminicis, I do not know what to do. But that is a fact that I must keep from my people and admit only in here, a leatherbound diary, given to me by my grandmother who took care of me when my parents died. This is from now on, a place to ponder courses of actions, possible strategies and my confessor. If the people find out that the Queen is scared, they panic and lose faith. The faith I have worked so long to gain.

My name is Queen Elenti. I am 17 years old and the ruler of Iminicis. I was elected last year. When I announced my intention to run, people mocked me. They didn¡¯t believe that I had the strength and wisdom to rule. But as I traveled Iminicis, speaking, asking for the trust of my subjects, they did something amazing. They gave me it. I was not elected to stand by and do nothing while my country is being laid to ruins. 

For a month now, one by one, villages have been burned to the ground, the people in them massacred. And rumors have started, of an unfathomable evil, on the south border of my kingdom, amassing an army of millions. And as the attacks on villages grow closer and closer to the ruling city of Amahl, where I reside, my counselors and advisors worry for my safety.

I have tried to put down the attacks, but our small army cannot cover the vast country of Inimicis and so more villages are being destroyed every day. Inimicis is not used to war, but that is probably what this whole matter will end in. The very word sends chills down my spine, and I choke on it whenever I think of all the death it will bring. No! I will not subject Iminicis to war and cause the death of countless people.

As I look out the brilliant city of Amahl, I remember what I am working for. Peace, not war, life, not death. Iminicis has always been a peaceful kingdom, ever since the first war against Sauron. That war crippled our country, and for weeks, while others rejoiced, we mourned for the dead. Since then, we have refused to fight. Although we heard about the War of Rings north of us, we didn¡¯t fight and we lost some face with the kingdoms north of us. But the cost was worth it. War is not an option. Peace has made Iminicis a thriving kingdom, with beauty to rival that of Lothlorien. But what is there to do? By this time, next week, the city of Amahl could be under attack. 

LATER 

I know I should be packing but I had to look out at the city that had been my home for 15 years of my life. As I step out to the balcony of my room, I marvel at Amahl¡¯s serenity. It is eleven o¡¯clock and the city is quiet but still it hums with energy. The air is cool and as I write this, I realize that this may be my last view of the city from this palace. The event that will happen here in less than a day fills my heart with rage. This city, where I had lived with my grandmother after my parents died, will be swarming with orcs, infested with their stench. Let me explain. As soon as I finished the first part of this entry, Deliane, my handmaiden rushed in. She said that an informant bearing information about the evil plaguing my kingdom had presented himself. I put on my most regal robe and the most complicated headdress in my wardrobe, let Deliane hurriedly apply the traditional powder and the rouge on my cheeks and lip stainer down the bottom part of my lip, the scar of remembrance, and rushed down to the throne room, nearly bursting at the seams to meet the informant. Balan, my most trusted advisor, was waiting for me at the door of the throne room. The guards opened the door and I entered, bearing my head high. Whoever the informant was, I wanted to make a good impression. Everybody in the room bowed and I made my way to the throne. 

I have to admit, my breath was caught in my throat at the prospect of bringing safety to my kingdom again. Balan began to rock on his toes and a nervous silence fell like a fog in the room. ¡°Bring in the informant,¡± I commanded and the main doors to the throne room opened. I was shocked for a moment at what I saw. It was a girl, barely fourteen maybe. She had matted, dirty blonde hair, and her hands were shaking. ¡°Your Royal Majesty,¡± she whispered in a shaky voice barely loud enough to heard by the room, ¡°I was sent by Dylath-Leen to warn'¡± She trailed off. Suddenly, her body jerked and she fell to floor, shuddering. A whisper went around the room. One of the guards stepped forward and poked her with his shoe but suddenly she shot up. She was no longer looked nervous, but malevolent. She was wearing a smirk when she started to speak. ¡°Your Royal Majesty,¡± she sneered, ¡°I am Dylath-Leen. Unfortunately, I am trapped in the body of one of my acolytes, so I cannot show you my true splendor. You are all wondering why I have come to you. I have come, TO AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY BROTHER, SAURON AND MYSELF. TOO MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN PUT DOWN. NOW IT IS MY TIME OF GLORY,¡± she screamed. The girl who had been possessed by the demon turned otherworldly. Her hair stood up and her eyes turned from a clear blue to black and she started to float closer and closer to my throne. There was commotion and ruckus as everyone sane ran for the main door. I flinched but I did not move. I was determined to help my people anyway I could and the demon could present something that could help overcome her. The demon resumed talking, this time in a deep growl. ¡°Your people and the halflings, the elves, the dwarves, and the men shall pay for the deeds done against my brother. You may all consider yourselves judged and sentenced to death by the will of my army, by this time today. Yourself especially, Queen.¡± She waved her hand and an image of a black hill appeared. Then, the hill started to stir, and I realized with horror, that they were actually thousands of orcs. ¡°They are now setting off toward this city. In 48 hours, all your subjects will be dead and we will march to the north. Lets see how long you can last, shall we?¡±

The demon gave a mock bow and the girl¡¯s body shuddered and fell from its spell of levitation. A guard of mine decapitated the girl. The head rolled to the foot of my throne, the head facing up. I felt sick, but I forced my self to remain calm. My people needed me to think this out with logic, not fear, and throwing up would not help make the events that would follow this incident, easier. Morbid thoughts however, leaked into my head. An army of orcs that great would crush my army without much of a struggle. I had failed my people and soon, they would be dead. But then, I asked myself _why had the demon come before us and told us this if this gave us the advantage of a better prepared resistance?_

My advisors and counselors surrounded me. Balan, white faced and looking a tinge green yelled, ¡°We must evacuate!!! Evacuate the city!!!¡± One of my other counselors scoffed and stated, ¡°That was just a hoax, a prank. I assure you, there was no truth in the girl¡¯s words.¡± Craven, a stony-faced man, whom I could always count on to stay clear headed, stated, ¡±My Queen, I believe that the demon is speaking true, but I have to question her motives. Why did she pick our country? A country that did no wrongs against Sauron or her. We did not participate in the war of the ring and so, there is no logic in this attack. But I think that the best course of action is to find out as much as we can, while you, my queen, flee the country and ask our neighboring kingdoms for help.¡± A murmur of approval followed this. Balan however, shook his head. ¡°I do not think that the kingdoms will come to their aid as we did not come to theirs when they asked for it. And if you leave, everyone will think that you are a coward, afraid to stay and fight.¡± Everybody looked at me. This was the hardest decision I ever made in my whole life and I could feel my heart cracking as I announced it. ¡°I shall ride to Rivendell, and seek the help of Lord Elrond. We leave as soon as dawn breaks.¡±

And now, I must finish packing. I can only hope that I will be able to convince the people of other kingdoms that Iminicis is worth saving. I don¡¯t know where I¡¯ll be the next time I write in here, but I hope that I will be on the road to Rivendell, giving my kingdom a chance to survive. But if Dylath-Leen, whoever she is, will rob us of our freedom and our lives, at least we will have our hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, end of chapter one. So, review please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danka!


	2. Entry Two

Disclaimer: You know the drill, so far, Amahl, Iminicis, and most of the people are mine, but mind you, there will be some of Tolkien's characters in the next chapter

Zammy: Thanks for reviewing, and yes, Queen Elenti is the spitting image (except she's a bit older than her in the Episode One) of Queen Amidala. I always liked her spirit so I decided to do create a character kind of like her but kinda different too.

AN: Hmm, I don't know if I should make this a legolas romance thing. Should I? I'm not a big fan of Orlando Bloom or Legolas but I think the romance could go well with the story'.you know, padme/anakin and elenti/legolas. I'm open to suggestions! By the way, is it just me, or are there weird symbols in place of quotation marks and apostrophes????

Entry Two

Location: Town of Oliane, South Gondor-Imincis border

I must write this quickly. We must reach North Gondor by the end of this day or risk running out of food and supplies. Already, 5 hours have passed since the demon came forward. My mind is still haunted by thoughts and doubts but I push to ride on. We are pressed for time as it is. However, I am lost. The demon coming forward makes no sense and she knew that I might try to escape and seek the aid of other countries. Why then, does she leave a huge gap in her otherwise flawless plan? The illogic confuses me. Nani one told me, there is always logic in illogic, you only have to push past the surface to see it. But I must still press onward, although the way is not clear and hope for the best.

Reading over what I have just written, I realize I haven¡¯t written down much about me, so I will try to squeeze in the bare facts. My full name is Elenti Telrunya. I have an elvish name even though I don't have a drop of elvish blood in me because my parents once visited Rivendell. Nani tells me they were enraptured with the beauty and power of the elves so they gave me a name of theirs. I am known for my serenity and my wisdom. I am a little taller than average. I have dark brown hair that falls somewhere around the middle of my back. I have dark brown eyes and I am rather pale, an effect of being cooped up inside most of the time, negotiating with kings, nobles, peasants, advisors and such. I cannot tell you if I am beautiful because most of the time, I am wearing overly complicated robes and when people flatter a queen about her beauty, only a fool would believe them. Usually, they are looking for favors so it is not wise to listen to them at face value. I spend most of my time trying to look calm and dignified so I don't bother with beauty.

I was born to humble farmers who were slaughtered by stray orcs when I was two. My grandmother, Nani, took me in and she pushed me to have the best education possible so I learned with some of the greatest teachers in Iminicis. She was a great woman. Wise and loving, she died before I was elected as queen. Although I miss her everyday, in a way, I am at least content knowing that Nani would never be at the hands of an orc. If she was, I¡¯m not sure I could have taken it.

I have just thought of another use for this journal. If you are reading this, I am probably dead so please, take this journal to Lord Elrond. I promise a reward from Iminicis. I must note more on our situation. Craven is at Amahl, preparing the army. He will rule Iminicis until I return. At 1 o'clock, about 40 guards, Balan, Deliane, Itheldar, the man in charge of my security, set off for Rivendell. We vowed to keep riding as long as we have breath in our bodies but we are inconvenienced. We are trying to find the fastest route to Rivendell, but Balan and Itheldar refuse to agree. I must stop this entry now, and break off their quarrel. If this goes on, I swear to Valar, that I will ride to Rivendell by myself. Iminicis cannot afford delay.

THE NEXT DAY

(A/N: I'm speeding the timeframe up so I could get some of the original LotR characters in by the next chapter. =D sorry 'bout that folks). Finally! We have reached Gondor! We will be crossing into Rivendell this time tomorrow. But still, my heart is heavy. Amahl should have been invaded by now. Whenever I think of all the people in my beautiful city and kingdom in captivity, I want to scream. But I cannot lose my head. People cannot lose trust in my hard earned reputation of calm and logic or they will lose trust in the cause.

Yesterday was a trying day. We rode the whole day with no stops or breaks. The only reason we have stopped now is to let the horses respite. They are about keeling over. I know we made quite an entrance when we rode into the quaint little village today. All the people in my party were covered with dust and grime, including me. It took a lot of negotiations and bribery to let the locals let us stay in this inn and not drive us out of their beloved village with torches. I still don't think that the locals fully believe that I am the queen of Iminicis. But perhaps it is better this way. Iminicis has had very rocky relations with Gondor ever since our refusal to fight in the War of the Ring. They might have treated us with more hostility had they known our true identities.

Sometimes, a quiet voice inside my head tells me that I should have joined the alliance against Sauron for the better of my kingdom. Even years after the War, our diplomats who try to smooth things over with Rohan and Gondor fail again and again. Iminicis is not completely dependant on the other two mainly man inhabited kingdoms, but we have felt the repercussions of our vow of peace. But I tell myself, remind myself about the last time a war consumed my beautiful kingdom. I remember the sacrifices made and the voice goes away.

A maid just came in to bring me my midnight dinner. I am famished and the sight of dinner is welcome. As I picked up the fork, the maid said, ¡°I¡¯m sorry ¡®bout the big fuss that the villagers made about you and yours party staying here. Its just that our villagers don't like strange people. At that, I almost bristled. I had washed and changed clothes but I was sure that I didn't look that outlandish when I arrived here. But I let it pass and let her speak, " and the way you stormed into the town square, well, it juss set some people oof. Not'ing personal m'aam," she rushed on rapidly, her brogue becoming more distinguished with every word. "Its juss that the villagers are a wee bit protective of the village. They love it, you 'ave to understand that. Wit all their hearts. They would do anything to protect it. Excuse me mi'lady if I have disturbed you. Ring the bell if you need anything," and with that shuffled out the door.

Her words got me thinking. The people of this village weren't that different from me. We both loved our homes and were willing to risk everything to protect it. I have no doubt in my mind that if I was called upon to sacrifice myself for the sake of my country, I would do it.

Another day dawns soon. Will Rivendell accept us or turn us out? That question is playing over and over in my head and refuses to stop. The elves are known as kind people, but will they come to my aid when I did not come to theirs?

sorry so short but homework and my other fanfic calls. As I am aiming for a 4.0 this quarter, I won't update as frequently as I want to but bear with me people. 33 with love, the author.


End file.
